narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaara/Archive 1
this edit needs some cleanup. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 4, 2008 @ 02:22 (UTC) about gaara's name sabaku no gaara means "Gaara of the Desert" not sand, which is "suna" -- 01:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) "Sabaku no Gaara" (砂瀑の我愛羅) doesn't literally mean "Gaara of the Desert". It means "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall". The Japanese word for "Desert" (砂漠) is pronounced the same, making Gaara's nickname a kind of pun. --ShounenSuki 12:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Blood type & gender Whats wrong with these, in the code everything looks OK.Jacce 14:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :It's a mistake I made when updating the infoboxes with semantics. We fixed it on the Animepedia, but I haven't had a chance yet to fully run the sync bot to send out the updates. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Apr 24, 2008 @ 22:32 (UTC) Gaara Nature Types Gaara has a Earth Affinity because in the anime, and possibly the manga, it states that he his able to crush rocks in the earth to make more sand. (This obviously implies that he uses his chakra to do this, not his hands or body, and because of this it points to a Earth Affinity. Also sand in itself is rock, and rock is what the Earth Affinity uses.) Gaara is also able to use: Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, and Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough, which shows his Wind Affinity. (Although he is in Post Transformation when he is shown using these, it is still Gaara, and his chakra to some extent.) :I would say that the wind affinity is Shukakus affinity. When he is using Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, Gaara is asleep. The power to crush stones could be Shukakus wind chakra too, a demon with power enough to fight Gamabunta should have no problem crushing stone with his chakra. Jacce 05:40, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::I would say we don't know for certain what exactly Gaara's affinity is or what chakra natures he can use. We shouldn't speculate either. --ShounenSuki 09:19, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::Then it is settled. We remove his chakra affinity until someone comes with solid proof. Jacce 09:25, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know, even after Gaara lost his Tailed Beast, he still retained his manipulation sand (Earth Affinity), and his older sister has Wind Affinity, and Nature types often run in families / clans (Example, the Uchiha Clan and Fire Affinity). I still think that it can be presumed he has those two Affinities, like how we can presume that Kushina Uzumaki (Narutos' mother) is Wind Natured because her son, Naruto, is Wind Natured, just because they are in the same family. (If we can assume that then we can assume the same for Gaara and his sister). Dragon Hacker 17:13, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It is still possible that Gaara just rememberd how to move some sandcorns during the farewell (or if it just wasen't a coincidence). Since every host that has had their demon removed has died, we don't know how the demon affect their bodies. And Sasuke apperently had lightning affinity, so the affinities it is not necessarily genetic. If it was, I think natural wind affinity wouden't be so rare. Jacce 17:29, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sasuke also had the Fire Affinity which was genetic in his clan, he dosent "Just" have the Lightning Affinity. I know where you are coming from, and I know that there is no 100% solid proof, but given the evidence it is VERY likely that Gaara has those two Affinities. If Kushina Uzumaki is listed as Wind (Presumably), because it is very likely that she is wind natured (But there is no 100% solid proof of it), I think that it would be equally fair to list Gaara as Earth (Presumably), and Wind (Presumably). Dragon Hacker 17:40, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sasuke trained like a moron to be better then Itachi, including learning fire affinity. And this is a encyclopedia, not a forum, so guesses and "VERY likely" has nothing to do here. Maybe you should read this page Narutopedia:Rules, and especially Ways to stay Neutral. Jacce 17:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Then why is Kushina Uzumaki Nature type listed as a guess? Unless her type is removed then I see no problem with Gaara's Nature Type listed as a guess.$ :::::::::Taken care of, thanks for giving attention to it. Jacce 19:22, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Thank you Dragon Hacker 19:26, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Gaara's classification People keep changing to jinchuriki but he isnt right.He had the Shukaku taken out of him so he's instead a S-rank ninja since he's the Kazekage, right. :Gaara was a Jinchūriki at one point. Whether he still has the tailed beast within him at the latest point in the series or not is irrelevant, he was still a Jinchūriki at one point so we classify him as one. Character articles are a compilation of the history of a character, just because one ability or fact about them disappears does not mean it disappears from the article, that would make it appear as if it never happened. :As for S-rank, that's not really a valid rank. Normally S-rank refers to dangerous missing-nin because there are no ranks to attribute to a character. And in this case it's an assumption since no-one actually said he is "S-rank". The Kage rank on it's own implies enough. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 18, 2008 @ 03:09 (UTC) ::It's true that Gaara was once a jinchuriki but we can't classify him as one because the Akatsuki extracted it out of him.S-rank can mean lots of things,ninja like the Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake are S-rank becasue they are extremely powerful.S-rank can mean someone who is extremely powerful,yes most s-rank ninja are missing-nn but some are still afiliated with there villages.It's true that's its an assumption but every ninja that has attained a jonin or kage status has been classified as a S-rank or S-class ninja.Also his status as a former jinchuriki will never dissapear becasue there are articles that state it over and over.User:deathreaper Nov 17,2007 23:01 :::The infobox lists statistics that become searchable. Removing jinchuriki from the classification means it's no longer possible to find gaara under a list of jinchuriki like . And as I said, an article is a compilation of the character's history, we don't remove anything just because it disappears later on in the series. Removing the classification that at some point gaara was a jinchuriki from the infobox, is like deleting Jiraiya because he died. Sure we tag him as deceased, but we're not removing anything. Removing jinchuriki removes that fact from the infobox. The infobox is a list of facts from the characters entire history, NOT a list of stats at the most recent point the character exists in the series. Check the rest of the wiki, people are still family even when dead, jutsu are still listed when a user can no longer use them, people still belong to a team even when they are no longer part of it, and so on... :::As for S-class, Kakashi Hatake is no S-class, he's a Jonin, Hiruzen Sarutobi is a Kage, while Kisame Hoshigaki is a S-Class missing-nin as nearly all Akatsuki members are. Therefore Gaara is a Kage. :::And now you are revert warring with other users. Please wait for concensus before continuing an edit, you've already had 3 different users revert your edit agreeing that it does not fit within the organization of the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 18, 2008 @ 06:28 (UTC) Wouldn't Gaara be a pseudo-Jinchuriki now? He still has the power, but no longer a beast in him. I know that pseudo-jinchuriki is a filler concept but what the hell. ...He's not even a Jinhuriki now. The beast is pulled out of him. A pseudo-Jinchuriki has chakra of the demon but doesn't contain the demon. So, he still has Shukaku's power, just doesn't have his chakra anymore, got it? --Rasengan888 15:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Whoever is changing the classification stop. he doesn't have the Shukaku--Itatchi43 20:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Confuzzled I swear it was Tsunade that ressurected Gaara, not Chiyo... At least that was what my sister told me. Is it really Chiyo? Gaaras girl434 15:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it was Chiyo, no doupt. Jacce 15:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Chiyo used her life transefer jutsu to bring Gaara back to life.--Itatchi43 20:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) tsunade wasnt even there Alexfkdianna 14:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) The Info Box and How It Is Edited I want to edit Gaara's jutsu list (like adding a note "Anime only" to "Shukaku's spear"), but when I tried it I noticed that I can't handle the box via "Edit the page" buttom. Then, where can I edit the box? I tried to find it out using Help articles but with no use. Nuti (talk) 18:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Infobox:Gaara..AlienGamer | Talk 18:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. Nuti (talk) 18:55, 6 June 2009 (UTC) what? what is the real sabaku no gaara mean????? :What do you mean? If you want to know the meaning of Gaara's name and nickname, that's explained in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Resurrection In the Trivia bit it names like 3 people who get resurrected, actually pretty much the whole of Konaha is resurrected by Pain so i think that part should be removed--Yondaime1987 (talk) 23:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :actually it list three people and then states that they along with the konaha populus have experienced death and been brought back to life Fawcettp (talk) 06:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) It does now but when i posted this comment it didn't, thankfully ShounenSuki has edited it--Yondaime1987 (talk) 14:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) sand gourd in the last chapter,gaara is shown having his sand thing on his back.does that mean he can still control sand?if he couldn't,then he is stupid for carrying aroung like 30 pounds of sand for no reason yep he can because when naruto didnt want to shake his hand gaara used some sand to move narutos handSand.reich (talk) 19:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i was just wondering if he could control sand good enough to be effective in combat.i guess we just have to wait and see to what extent he can control it Should we remove wind nature? Shouldn't we remove the wind nature on gaara because shukaku was taken away from him. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :"Narutopedia isn't a listing of current news, it's an aggregated encyclopedia, meaning it needs to be relevant to any point in the series, not just the latest facts", the fact that Shukaku was removed from Gaara and he can no longer use wind doesn't change the fact that at one point he had Shukaku within him, he was a Jinchuriki, and could use the wind nature. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 2, 2009 @ 16:20 (UTC) ::Though given that he still has control over sand, and Kishimoto said that because he was the Jinchuriki since birth he still influences of the Shukaku, it's likely he still has the Wind chakra anyway.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Edited Name Someone changed it to "Emo bitch with maroon hair" for the title, and changed the info box, I request to change it because I don't know how to... JessicaW (talk) 10:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 10:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Just click on move. Anyway, problem solved. Jacce | Talk 11:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks :D --JessicaW (talk) 12:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC)